vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Gigantic O.T.N.
'Gigantic O.T.N. '''wurde von ''Giga-P ''komponiert, den Text schrieb ''Reol, die Illustrationen sind von △○□× und das Video ist von Okiku. Gesungen wird der Song von Kagamine Len. Am 8. Dezember 2012 erschien der Song auf Nico Nico Douga und bekam seitdem über 1 Mio. Views. Hintergrund Gigantic O.T.N. ''beinhaltet einen expliziten und fragwürdigen Text, der für Jüngere ungeeignet sein kann. Das ''O.T.N ''im Titel wird im Japanischen als "O-Chi-N" ausgesprochen, also "Ochin". Hängt man an dieses "Ochin" ein weiteres "Chin", so wird daraus "Ochinchin", das japanische Wort für "Penis". Damit ist die Übersetzung des Titels: "Gigantischer Penis". Im Song fällt das Wort "Valigarmanda ", ein Bossgegner aus ''Final Fantasy IV. Der genannte Satz "Ai need you?" kann als englische Variante als "I need you?" (Ich brauche dich?) oder als japanische Variante als "Love needs you?" (Liebe braucht dich?) gelesen werden, da das Kanji für Liebe im Japanischen als "Ai" gelesen wird, was so klingt wie das englische "I", Ich. Text Japanisch= 存外　見掛け倒しな 虚勢張ってる　ロマンス 組み替えちゃって　遺伝子 オンリー　ロンリー　エマージェンシー トゥケトゥケな　電波に乗った　感情論 僕の　アッピル*　見逃さないでよ やだ　やだ　やだ　やだ 人間なんて　だれだって こういうのが　好きなんだって 一人善がり　オーガズミネイション 溢れて　ドヴァ　ドヴァ 年季入りなあざとさ　「好き」の塗りたくり 決めるぜ　僕の8点　ラヴヴァリガルマンダ 膨らんじゃった　やばおぴ加減 最高潮なのをくれてやる！ 好きって言葉で　嬲って 迎え撃つから君の　アイデンティティティティーン 侮らないで　夢見がちボーイ 意外とありなんだって 気付いて　妄想フラストレイション 毛頭暴走止まらない　ギガンティック よそ見　厳禁　見てててて　ね？ 3 2 1 で目覚めて　恋に落ちたりなんかして わし掴んで　シークレット　あ、なんだ　やっぱり単純で 僕に　とって　僕が　揺るぎない　絶対王政 だからね　君　だって　僕が　大好きでしょ？ 見せたげる　聖域　僕だけの　領域 息遣い　ドキドキ　優しくして　baka 山盛りな　あいうぉんちゅ アガちゃって　恥じらっちゃって 狂っちゃえば　イージーモード 油断大敵　マジモード ワンタッチで　リッチな　ビッチ　ドロリッチ とろとろに溶かして　愛 need you? 誤算過ぎた　僕のエラートラップ なめないで　ここは　限界突破　ラブゲーム 加速しちゃって　やばおぴ加減 最高超なのを見せてやれ！ 駆け引き上手な　僕がルール 狙い撃ち君を　プラマイプラスで 引き返せない　二人だけの秘密 意外とありかもなんて 気付いた？　罪作りラブポーション 一切合切とめどない　ギガンティック 目移りなんて　許さない　ね？ おちんとはギガンティック O.T.N の略称である 主に△○□×などで取り扱われており、男女兼用である 最近では取り外しが可能なものや携帯型など ありとあらゆる種類のおちんが流通してきているが 取り外し型のおちんを取り外したまま紛失するケースも少なくないため しっかりとロックをかけておくことをお勧めする なお、いわゆる性的な象徴としてのおちんとは全くの別物であるため注意が必要 また、以上の文章はすべて適当である♂ 膨らんじゃった　やばおぴ加減 最高潮なのをくれてやる！ 好きって言葉で　嬲って 迎え撃つから君の　アイデンティティティティーン 侮らないで　夢見がちボーイ 意外とありなんだって 気付いて　妄想フラストレイション 毛頭暴走止まらない　ギガンティック 指きり　げんまん　嘘ついたら 40口径ピストル　乱れ撃ち |-|Romaji= zongai　mikakedaoshi na kyosei hatteru　romansu kumikaechatte　idenshi onrii　ronrii　emaajenshii tuketuke na　denpa ni notta　kanjou ron boku no　appiru*　minogasanaide yo yada　yada　yada　yada ningen nante　dare datte kou iu no ga　suki nanda tte hitori yogari　oogazumineishon afurete　dova　dova nenki iri na azatosa　"suki" no nuritakuri kimeru ze　boku no hatten　ravuvarigarumanda fukuranjatta　yaba o pi kagen saikouchou na no wo kurete yaru! suki tte kotoba de　nabutte mukaeutsu kara kimi no　aidentiti tiin anadoranaide　yumemi gachi booi igai to ari nan datte kizuite　mousou furasutoreishon moutou bousou tomaranai　gigantikku yosomi　genkin　mitetetete　ne? 3 2 1 de mezamete　koi ni ochitari nanka shite washi tsukande　shiikuretto　a, nanda　yappari tanjun de boku ni　totte　boku ga　yuruginai　zettai ousei dakara ne　kimi　datte　boku ga　daisuki desho? misetageru　seiiki　boku dake no　ryouiki ikizukai　dokidoki　yasashiku shite　baka yamamori na　ai won chu agachatte　hajiracchatte kurucchaeba　iijii moodo yudantaiteki　maji moodo wantacchi de　ricchi na　bicchi　doro ricchi torotoro ni tokashite　ai need you? gosan sugita　boku no eraa torappu namenaide　koko wa　genkai toppa　rabu geemu kasoku shichatte　yaba o pi kagen saikou chou na no o misete yare! kakehiki jouzu na　boku ga ruuru neraiuchi kimi wo　puramaipurasu de hikikaesenai　futari dake no himitsu igaito ari kamo nante kizuita? tsumitsukuri rabupooshon issaigassai tomedonai　gigantikku meutsuri nante　yurusanai　ne? ochin to wa gigantikku O.T.N no ryakushou de aru omo ni kihoote nado de toriatsukawarete ori, danjo kenyou de aru saikin de wa torihazushi ga kanou na mono ya keitai gata nado aritoarayuru shurui no ochin ga ryūtsū shite kite iru ga torihazushi gata no ochin o torihazushita mama funshitsu suru kēsu mo sukunakunai tame shikkari to rokku wo kakete oku koto wo osusume suru nao, iwayuru seiteki na shouchou to shite no ochin to wa mattaku betsumono de aru tame chuui ga hitsuyou mata, ijou no bunshou wa subete tekitou de aru fukuranjatta　yaba o pi kagen saikouchou na no wo kurete yaru! suki tte kotoba de　nabutte mukaeutsu kara kimi no　aidentiti tiin anadoranaide yumemi gachi booi igai to ari nanda tte kizuite　mousou furasutoreishon moutou bousou tomaranai　gigantikku yubi kiri　genman　uso tsuitara 40 pisutoru midare　uchi |-|Englisch= contrary to expectation, it's all a mere show a romance full of bluffs and recombining genes this is only a lonely emergency being attached, attached, that nonsense rides on emotional discord don't overlook my appeal don't, don't, don't, don't all human beings seem to like it like this a self-satified orgasmy-nation it's overflowing, over and over entering an unscrupulous terms of service, plaster me with "I love you" decide on my 8 point love Valigarmanda! it's swollen up, it's dangerous situation hurry up and make me climax! I'll tease you with words like "I love you" and ambush your identity don't come to hate this dreamy boy what was that? was it unexpected? realize the frustation of delusion I can't stop going berserk, intentions aside- it's gigantic! looking away is forbidden, lo-lo-lo-look at it, okay? 3 2 1, wake up and fall in love or something grab me, keep this our secret, oh,what just as expected is innocent for me I won't change my mind absolute monarchy therefore, that's why you like me, right? I'll let you see paradise, my very own domain the breathing, the throbbing, be gentle, stupid a heaping full "I want you" it's gone up but it's a bit shy Too crazy, then do some easier careless is archenemy with one touch, a rich, dirty rich bitch will sticky melting I need you oh, I totally miscalculated it! such is my "error trap" don't lick it, I'm gonna break through the limit here of this love game it's getting faster, a dangerous situation I'll show you who's the best! I rule with tactics and skillfulness I'll shoot you with a plus-minus-plus there's no returning back now, it's just our little secret what was that? it's happened a bit early? are you now aware of it? the love potion of sin without reserve and never ceasing is the gigantic- don't be distracted, okay? my ochin is gigantic, O.T.N. is its abbreviation it is mainly handled with things such as "△○□×" it serves combined use for men and women recently, a portable style that disassembles became possible all kind of ochin have come into circulation But also there are many cases that people dismantle the removable type penis I advice you keep the lock nice and tight furthemore, be careful because ochin as a so-called sex symbol is completely different and again, the above text is completely appropriate ♂ it has swollen up, a dangerous situation hurry up and make me climax I'll tease you with words like "I love you" and ambush you identity don't come to hate this dreamy boy what was that? was it unexpected? realize the frustation of delusion I can't stop going berserk, intentions aside- it's gigantic! take your pinky out and swear, if you lie I'll take a .40 caliber and go trigger happily Credits goes to ✿ |-|Deutsch (Singbar)= Erwartungen, stets voller Schein Romanzen sollten anders sein Mit Genen kombiniert wie nie, Only, Lonely, Emergency!! Ein jeder wird gern ran genomm Gefühlen kann man nicht entkomm Meine Schönheit darfst du nicht verschmäh’n! Tu’s niemals, niemals, niemals, niemals!!!! Ein jeder scheint daran zu häng Die Triebe scheinen sie zu dräng „Orgasmus“ Hymne unserer Glieder, Kommen immer, immer wieder. So skrupellos wie ein Geschäft, In dem ich „Liebe“ an dich heft’. Wen ich will wird allein entschieden, Leicht wirst du mich niemals kriegen. So nicht Das ist echt hart es ist gefährlich, angeschwoll’n, Geb dir das was all die anderen sicher woll’n. „Ich lieb dich!“ und quäl dich gern mit dem was ich sag, Zerstöre nun deine Identitä-tä-tät Du bleibst mir doch treu’, Bin so was wie dein Wunsch und Dream boy. Was war das? Fällst rein auf meinen kleinen Spaß! Liebs zu quäl’n. Komm fühl’n den Schmerz all dies bleibt Illusion. Ich kann nicht aufhör’n, lauf Amok mit dem riesen Ding. Schau mich an, nur mich mich mich allein! ’kay? Three, two, one und sei nicht lahm, Machs Liebevoll und so ein Kram. Los willst du mich nicht auch dort spür’n, Ah bist gekommen bloß durch’s berühr’n? Komm falle vor mir auf die Knie, Gehorche meiner Monarchie. Deshalb bist du mir doch verfall’n, Los lass dein Freuden Klang erschall’n. Lad dich ins Paradies mit ein, Ein Reich nur für mich ganz allein. Rastloses schrei’n, steck’s tiefer rein Das war zu schnell Idiot! Ein Haufen voller „I want you“’s, Wird langsam hart, doch nur ganz zart. Doch ist der Schalter erst gedrückt, Die Planung mir vollkomm’ missglückt. One touch den switch, Von der bitch mit nem twitch, Bröckelt langsam die Fassade, bleibt ein „I need you!“ Shit! Das läuft falsch und schon gar nicht wie ich’s wollt, Hör doch auf, leck es nicht. Regeln sind passé, Nun tu ich auch dir weh! Zieh'n das Tempo an, doch langsam wird’s echt gefährlich Zeig dir das der besteste nur ich sein kann. Bei meinem Skill und meiner Taktik wirst du echt blass, Ich schieß dich ab mit nem Plus, Minus und nem Plus Es gibt kein zurück, du musst dies Geheimnis wahr'n. Das war schnell! Das konntest du dir wohl nicht spar'n? Merkst du's jetzt? Der Liebestrank zieht dich in den Bann. Nein es schrumpft nicht zusamm und bleibt ein riesen Ding Konzentrier dich, dass ist deine Pflicht! Nicht? „Mein Ding ist gigantisch, Abgekürzt nenne ich ihn gerne auch D.N.G Meist wird es kombiniert mit Dingen wie ○□△ × genutzt. Sein gebrauch ist sowohl Frauen als auch Männern zu empfehlen. Seit kurzem gibt es sind allerlei tragbare Formen von Dingern auf den Markt gekommen. Um den Verlust eines solch tragbares Ding zu verhindern, wird empfohlen es an engen und privaten Orten auf zu bewahren. Dieser Text befasste sich im übrigen nicht mit einem Sexualorgan, das ebenfalls mit diesem Wort beschrieben werden könnte. weshalb alles was gesagt wurde vollkommen angemessen und Jugendfrei ist.“ Das ist echt hart es ist gefährlich, angeschwoll’n, Geb dir das was all die anderen sicher woll’n. „Ich lieb dich!“ und quäl dich gern mit dem was ich sag, Zerstöre nun deine Identitä-tä-tät Du bleibst mir doch treu’, Bin so was wie dein Wunsch und Dream boy. Was war das? Fällst rein auf meinen kleinen Spaß! Liebs zu quäl’n. Komm fühl’n den Schmerz all dies bleibt Illusion. Ich kann nicht aufhör’n, lauf Amok mit dem riesen Ding. Schwör es mir, denn ich sage es dir, Belügst du mich einmal, trifft dich mein Schuss fatal. Credits goes to ✿ Andere Versionen Nico.Nico.Singer.full.1503766.jpg|Nico Nico Chorus|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bUYWf6b43KE Nico.Nico.Singer.600.630743.jpg|Giga-P's Cover|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xiu-9q5E7hs NicoNicoSinger.jpg|Reol's Cover|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2auo4lkBvZ4 96neko.full.1054161.jpg|96neko's Cover|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nku_gZgJNc0 Kategorie:Kagamine Len Kategorie:Kagamine Rin/Len